


-Step Into My World-

by SUN5ETSWERVE



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Heaven, Horror, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, JulieandthePhantoms, Love, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide, juke, julieandthefatones, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN5ETSWERVE/pseuds/SUN5ETSWERVE
Summary: when you love someone, you will do whatever it takes to be united.⚠️TW⚠️graphic violence, self-harm, death
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Warning 1

heyoooooo

welcome to "step into my world."

this is written between me and my best friend!

you'll get a taste of each of our writing styles and plotting styles mixed into one tear-jerking, nerve-wrecking, emotional-rollercoaster story. 

and what do I mean by those adjectives?

you got that right, kids!

this is going to be the first mature story on the profile!

trigger warning of GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, SELF-HARM, AND DEATH!

proceed at your own risk <3

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️


	2. Warning 2

okay, we're gonna be extremely annoying with these warnings lmao

just 'cause we care for ya'll and we want you guys to know exactly what you're reading when you read it!

soooooo

yoU sUrE yOu WaNnA coNtiNue?

⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️


	3. Warning 3

ok very very sorry about these annoying little warnings 

BUT LISTEN

before you continue 

pleaseeee know

this book is the most mature book on our profile, and includes graphic violence, self harm, and death.

we're doing a few of these just because we care about you fantoms sooooo much, and don't want any of you to be scared, offended, traumatized, etc.

so please, read at your own risk.

and make sure you are 100% sure you want to read it:)

thank you for reading. enjoy fantoms. <3

(ps, please dont report us :')


	4. Warning 4

okay lmao I guess you want to read so we're not gonna be annoying anymore heehee

enjoy the story <3

...when it comes out lmao

like soon

very soon

ok goodbye


	5. Step Into My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what was that 'Perfect Harmony' idea you wanted to show me?" He looked down at her notebook. "Oh, it's this right here," She handed tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wait is over <3

Sitting in the shade at the park and writing music. That is what the Summer consisted of for Julie and her band. Well, most of the time. Alex and Reggie always run off to scare the parents eating with their adult friends and the children running around in the grass. That leaves Julie and Luke behind, sitting under a tree and laughing at their childlike behavior.

Of course all of them took their careers seriously, but they just couldn't help goofing off in between sessions. After all, it was the Summertime and they loved the season more than anything. But when they actually did work, wonders came out of it.

One day in July, Julie and Luke decided to go to the park alone because the other two were too caught up with a lack of rest. The whole way there, Alex and Reggie teased the two on how they were getting alone time. 

She and Luke had been writing a song together, and today she was going to show him her ideas. 

"Hey Luke," Julie smiled when she saw him sitting under a tree. Luke looked up when he heard her voice and smiled back at her, "Jules!" Julie laughed at his excitement and sat down beside him, almost attached to his side.

"So what was that 'Perfect Harmony' idea you wanted to show me?" He looked down at her notebook. "Oh, it's this right here," She handed tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to him.

Julie didn't know how it was possible, but his eyes seemed to sparkle at the lyrics. She noticed his lips turn into a smile. Luke looked at Julie, "Jules, this is insane. It's gonna be the next hit." Julie smiled at him.

"Can you sing it for me real quick, just so I can come up with something?" Luke asked with a smile.

Julie looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

Luke got out his guitar and angled the paper on the ground where he could see it while playing. Julie cleared her throat and lay back against the tree they were sitting under.

Luke started to feel a rush of emotions as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Here in front of me

Shining so much brighter than I have ever seen

Life can be so mean

But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave"

Luke managed to use one hand while playing because of the support the guitar strap gave him and picked up her legs and rested them on his legs, and he tapped on her thigh gently along to the beat with his other hand. He started to harmonize with her.

"The truth is finally breaking through

Two worlds collide when I'm with you

Our voices rise and soar so high

We come to life when we're in perfect harmony"

Luke almost froze completely when he heard the last line, especially when she sang about being alive. He didn't know it was possible, but it gave him chills. But, he didn't let his emotions get the best of him and he continued to play.

He hadn't felt that since he was alive.

"In perfect harmony

Woah, Woah

Perfect harmony

Woah, Woah

Perfect Harmony"

"The music, the lyrics, it's insane, Jules," He smiled down at her, his hand that was once tapping her thigh along to the music was now stroking back and forth gently.

Julie tried her best to ignore Luke touching her skin, but she liked it. She just didn't want it to be obvious that she was in love with him.

"What did you mean by 'but when he goes, I know he doesn't leave?'" Luke asked her, not looking away.

"When you think of the person that you love, you start to imagine things. Pretty things. And that's basically what the verse is about. The amazing and beautiful things that come out of a love so real like that. That line just proves that everything about it is amazing. That the person can be trusted," Julie said, not looking away from Luke. He was looking right back down at her. He was smiling.

Julie then broke the silence, "So like a simp."

"A what?"

"A simp."

"A siiiiiimppp?" He said slowly, trying to understand the word.

Julie laughed, "When someone loves another person and they would do anything for that person. But like, an insane crush."

"If this is another one of your gen-z catchphrases, don't expect me to get it right away. Might take me a couple years to understand. Or a couple decades," Luke joked.

"There, there," She patted his shoulder, "It's not your fault you're an idiot."

Luke gasped, "I see how it is," He laughed.


End file.
